Simple
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: The simplest of actions, the most complicated of results.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p><strong>Simple. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wish you thought that I was dead <strong>_

_**So rather than me **_

_**You'd be depressed instead **_

_**And before arriving at my grave **_

_**You'd come to the conclusion **_

_**You've loved me all your days **_

_**But it's too late **_

_**Too late for you to say **_

**-Faking My Own Suicide by Relient K**

* * *

><p><em>"Idiot! Idiot idiot idiot!" <em>

_"..." _

_"Why the heck would you do that?" _

_"..." _

_"Is it your eyes?" _

_"..." _

_"Well?" _

_"... No." _

_"Ella?" _

_"No. What does she have to do with this?" _

_"I thought you liked her." _

_"I don't." _

_"Then why?" _

_"..." _

_"Do you know how scared we were?" _

_"..." _

_"Why would you try this?" _

_"..." _

_"Answer me!" _

_Slam. _

_"Get back here!" _

_Silence. _

_"Iggy!" _

* * *

><p>"Iggy..." Dylan said to the pale figure as he came into the room.<p>

"Don't start," Iggy commanded, his head resting on his knees, curled up on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Why?" Dylan asked quietly, concern in his voice.

"Why what?" Iggy replied bitterly, sitting up to glare in his general direction. "Why does my life suck? Why am I a failure? Why can't I even succeed in this one thing?"

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" Dylan yelled, at the end of his patience.

"Because." Iggy slumped back into his huddle, dejected.

"That's not an answer," Dylan snapped, growing irritated.

"So?" Iggy retorted, weariness leaking into his tone.

"You scared us, Ig. Especially Gazzy. You know he looks up to you? Imagine what he thought, seeing you like that, knife at your throat." Dylan's expression softened as he mentioned the younger boy. Iggy huffed.

"He'll live," he replied. "Goes to show that not everyone's perfect. He needed that lesson."

"No! He didn't! You were his hero! Heroes aren't caught trying to end their life!" Dylan shouted.

"You're right. A hero would be able to go through with it," Iggy shot back dryly, making Dylan even more mad.

"And just how does dying help anything?" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"Because at least then she'll notice me!" Iggy yelled back in anger. That floored Dylan, he hadn't expected a response like that.

"She?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No one," Iggy responded hastily, wide eyed and in disbelief that he had slipped.

"Iggy, just tell me. Or better yet, tell this girl who apparently doesn't notice you," Dylan said in exasperation.

"This was because of a girl?" Max exclaimed from the doorway. Iggy flinched at her tone, but didn't respond. "Honestly! That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say! You'd kill yourself because she didn't notice you? You -"

"Stop. Just stop. You're always doing that. Treating me like a kid! If you haven't noticed, I'm the same age as you. I may be blind, but I'm not stupid. You act all condescending just cos you can see, all of you. I can think too. I know that suicide is wrong. That doesn't matter to me." Iggy cut her off, his voice cold. "Maybe I wanted to die. It's not like you need me here anyway. You never ask for my opinion. It's always what you want to do or Angel or Nudge or Gazzy or Total or Dylan or even Fang, when he was here. Never me. Never!"

"I ask for your opinion all the time!" Max retorted indignantly.

"Asking where I want to eat doesn't count, Max," Iggy replied sarcastically. "Why don't you try asking me about the important things, like whether or not I trust Dr. Martinez or whether I think you should go through with this saving the world thing or something like that."

* * *

><p><strong>This takes place after Fang, but before Angel.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**MYRTLE! HI! Yes, this is indeed a Miggy fic. I personally have nothing against Miggy, though I prefer Igby. (Ha, I just refer to Igby like it's an actual canon pairing. Silly SIF. Making me think me and Abby are actually in the books.) I love the song mentioned in the first chapter and it made me want to write a MR fanfic so I was like, "hmm this doesn't sound like Fax... It sounds like Miggy... Well, why not give it a shot!" So yeah. There you go, that was the birth of this fic. Extremely unnecessary information, but information nonetheless. Ha.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. BUT, I do own the iPod that I am typing this on when I really should be asleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Simple<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I've made up my mind<em>**

**_I will pretend_**

**_To leave this world behind_**

**_And in the end_**

**_You'll know I've lied_**

**_To get your attention_**

**_I'm faking my own suicide_**

**-Faking My Own Suicide by Relient K**

* * *

><p><em>"Ig?"<em>

_"Yeah Gaz?"_

_"You feeling okay?"_

_Sigh. "Yeah. Don't worry. I'm not gonna try to kill myself again."_

_Awkward silence._

_"You don't believe me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"You know what. Why did you try to kill yourself."_

_"Because."_

_"Iggy..."_

_"It's over with Gazzy. Just leave it be."_

_"Iggy, please. Why won't you tell me?"_

_"Just leave it!"_

_"Iggy..."_

_"Get out."_

_"Iggy."_

_"Get out."_

_"No."_

_"Get out!"_

_"No!"_

_"Just..." Hitched breathing. "I don't want to talk about."_

_"Iggy, talking helps."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Iggy, talk to us. We can help."_

_"Shut up."_

_"I'm serious. We can help you through this."_

_"Go away."_

_"No! Just talk to me!"_

_"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk!"_

_"..."_

_"Just... Just go. I'll be fine, okay? You can leave the door open if you still don't trust me by myself."_

_"Fine. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_Footsteps walking away._

* * *

><p>Nudge watched in a rare moment of silence as her blind older 'brother' hugged his knees, still huddled on the floor in the corner of his room.<p>

She watched as his blank gaze focused on a random spot on the wall that he couldn't see. He stared sightlessly for a few seconds before resting his forehead on his knee cap, curling himself into a ball. She had already seen Max, Dylan, and Gazzy try to talk to him. She decided to try a different approach.

"Hey," was all she said as she sat down beside him, pulling him into a half-hug.

"Hey Nudge," Iggy replied dejectedly, his voice taking on a dull and depressing tone. He didn't lift his head.

"It can't be comfortable to be sitting here for so long," she told him. She couldn't see his face, but she guessed he would've been rolling his eyes.

"So?" he muttered. Nudge held back a huff of exasperation.

"I'm going to get us some pillows and a blanket and we'll sit here. I know you don't want to talk, so I'll tell you about random things, and you can listen. Or you can ignore me if you want. That okay with you?" she said, as normally as she could.

Iggy lifted his head to face her. "Okay," he responded after a few seconds.

The two sat in that corner, Nudge talking, Iggy listening, for a very long time, until Nudge's voice eventually lulled Iggy to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I love how the Nudge scene turned out. I can picture Nudge doing this as a way to sooth Iggy.<strong>

**I'd also like to clarify that though the fic is largely inspired by the song, Iggy's attempted suicide was not fake. It was very real.**

**Ok, so I'm putting this in all my stories, so yeah: I would like to co-write a story in the form of letters. It'll be a Harry Potter story (unless you can come up with a better category that we both know). It can be for any characters you'd like, I'd just like to create a plot with you first. I already co-write two other stories, but neither of them are in letter form, so I wanted to see how it would turn out. Please PM me if you are interested.**

**Very demanding, I know. Lol.**

**Bytheway, Myrtle. Are we still planning in writing that Warriors and Harry Potter crossover?**

**~Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Simple<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I was faking my own suicide<em>**

**_Because I know you loved me_**

**_You just never realized_**

**_I was faking my own suicide_**

**_I'll walk in that room and_**

**_See your eyes open so wide_**

**_Open so wide_**

**-Faking My Own Suicide by Relient K**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm insane."<em>

_No response, the room was empty except for him._

_"I'm actually doing this."_

_No response, still empty._

_"Why?"_

_No response, empty._

_"I'm a screw up."_

_No response._

_"They don't need me."_

_Silence._

_"I'm doing this."_

_Crash. "IGGY! STOP!"_

_Clatter._

* * *

><p>Angel curled herself into a fetal position, still crying.<p>

"Angel?" Iggy asked quietly. She looked up to see him standing in the door way.

"Iggy," she mumbled. He was silent. "Why aren't you in your room?"

"Why are you crying?" he asked, not answering her. "You stopped me, you should be happy."

"Iggy, you tried to kill yourself." She stifled a sob. "And I could hear every thought going through your mind."

Iggy sighed. "I'm not going to apologize."

Angel gave a wry smile. "I know."

He gave a tentative smile at that. "That makes you and Nudge the only ones."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I came to see how you're doing," he told her with a shrug.

She laughed. "You failed to kill yourself and you're worried about me?" Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Basically, yeah." He shrugged. "I can get over it but you could be emotionally scarred.

"I'll be fine," she told him. "Have you eaten?" he shook his head. "Come on. Let's get you some food." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen. He didn't protest.

"You know, you're freakishly mature for a seven year old. It's kinda freaky," he stated and she laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>This is set up into parts. Each part is a different song. Each part has multiple chapters. Each chapter in the part has a different piece of the song. This part was sort of an introduction.<strong>

**If you didn't get it, the italics in chapter 1 was Max's conversation with Iggy, and the non-italics was Dylan's. The second chapter was Gazzy and Nudge. This chapter was Iggy trying to kill himself, and then his conversation with Angel. The clatter was the knife falling to the ground.**

**~Jessica**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Simple<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you wanna know a little irony about me?<strong>_

_**I don't know if I should share this little irony about me**_

_**But it's funny**_

_**Cause my heart has started beating**_

_**It never has before today**_

_**It must be something in the way she looks at me**_

_**She started screaming**_

_**Before I made the Earth stand still**_

_**Of all the people I could kill it had to be**_

**-A Little Irony by Tom Milsom**

* * *

><p>Iggy sat down to the food that Max had went out and gotten, still not trusting him near the sharp kitchen utensils and flaming stove after a week. Sullenly, he poked at his burgers. Inside he was steaming at the blatant display of distrust. As if he would purposely harm himself in front of them.<p>

"My burgers are better," he stated sharply after his first burger was already eaten.

"Shut up and eat." Max glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

The flock ate in a disturbing silence for a few minutes before Iggy banged his fist on the table. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "I've had it! This is getting ridiculous! I didn't attempt suicide to get you all to baby me! Do you honestly think I'm dumb enough to try again so soon and in _front _of you? You don't leave me alone, you don't let me cook, you don't let me near 'dangerous objects', you don't talk about _anything _important in front of me, and you're just downright _pissing me off."_

Max glared at him. "What do you _expect _us to do? And I'm glaring at you."

"No," he drawled sarcastically. "I thought you were smiling. And why don't you try to act normal around me? I understand that it'll be hard at first, but at least make an effort. I told you I wouldn't try again. Your lack of faith in me is a little annoying, you know?"

"Iggy, you want us to act normal? We can't! You tried to kill yourself!" Dylan stated in exasperated. He looked to the ceiling and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's hard for us to look past something like that. Understand?"

Iggy scowled. "It's hard for me to get past it when you're _constantly bringing it up!_ Seriously, half the time I want to kill myself just so I can get away from you people. And _no, _you should not take that last comment seriously."

"How can you just say stuff like that and act like it doesn't mean anything?" Gazzy asked quietly.

Iggy rolled his eyes and slumped slightly in his chair. "How? Easy. I don't let it bother me. _Yes, _I tried to kill myself. _No, _I did not succeed. _Yes, _you guys don't want me to kill myself so _no, _I won't try again. Simple."

"It's not simple, you-" Max began but Iggy stood up and cut her off.

"I'm going to my room. I'm sick of you acting like I'm gonna pull out another knife at any second," he stated, slamming the door to his room when he got there.

* * *

><p>The door slams. A thud can be heard as Iggy slumps against the door. He slides to the ground and rests his head on his knees.<p>

"Stupid," he mutters. He huffs and pushes himself up with a grunt of frustration, spinning to punch the door.

"So stupid," he says through gritted teeth as he punches again. "So freaking _stupid."_

He closes his eyes - unnecessarily, but it still calms him down - and leans with his forehead touching the door.

"I'm such a wreck," he admits with a chuckle as he turns and begins getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>There was delay. I do not apologize.<strong>


End file.
